fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Turniej Fanclubu: Grierix vs. Sting
Muert. Wyspa targana licznymi bitwami, miejsce śmierci wielu żołnierzy. To właśnie w tym miejscu, na rozległej polanie nieopodal Żelaznych Gór, stanęło dziś przed sobą dwóch wojowników. Jeden z nich to Grierix, czteroręki Aceranianin Dźwięku, mieszkający na wyspie od niepamiętnych czasów. Weteran pierwszej bitwy o Muert, zabójca przywódcy floty Skakdi. Drugi z nich to Sting - potężnie zbudowany Mroczny Łowca o żądnym krwi spojrzeniu, którego obawia się nawet sam The Shadowed One. Wojownicy stanęli naprzeciw siebie w odległości dziesięciu bio i dobyli swego oręża. Grierix, dzierżył Mroczne Berło Krzyku, jego rywal natomiast potężną włócznię, którą władał jak mało kto. Walczący otaksowali się wzrokiem. - Miejmy to już za sobą - powiedział Sting. Grierix jedynie skinął głową. Mroczny Łowca ruszył na oponenta i wystawił grot włóczni przed siebie, szykując się do nabicia na niego ciała Aceranianina. Oczywiście domyślał się, że jego przeciwnik spróbuje zablokować cios. Wszyscy tak robili. I wszyscy uginali się pod naporem siły Stinga. To właśnie sprawiało mu najwięcej przyjemności. Ku jego zdziwieniu, Grierix, zamiast zablokować atak czy próbować wyprowadzić kontrę, uchylił się przed nadciągającym grotem, przeturlał po ziemi i momentalnie znalazł za plecami najemnika, po czym przejechał ostrzem swojej broni po jego plecach. Sting zaklął siarczyście i błyskawicznie się odwrócił, kopiąc przeciwnika. Grierix odleciał na parę bio w tył, wylądował jednak gładko na ziemi. Teraz to on ruszył do ataku. Jego metaliczne pazury zaszczękały, kiedy szykował się do cięcia. Zamachnął się, jednak Sting, z niespodziewaną jak na niego zręcznością, uchylił się przed ostrymi jak brzytwa szponami, i jeszcze raz, i jeszcze. W końcu wystawił swoje masywne ramię przed siebie, parując cios, i już szykował się do pchnięcia włócznią, kiedy Aceranianin przejechał pazurami wolnej ręki po jego twarzy. Sting ryknął wściekle i odsunął się w tył, zasłaniając twarz ramieniem. Grierix tylko na to czekał. Zaszarżował na Mrocznego Łowcę, wystawiając Mroczne Berło Krzyku do przodu. Sting miał zamiar zablokować nadciągający cios, w ostatniej jednak chwili Acerianianin odskoczył w bok i zaatakował z drugiej strony. Nim najemnik zdążył zorientować się, co właśnie się stało, Grierix znalazł się za jego plecami i pchnął berłem we wcześniej powstałą ranę w ciele przeciwnika. Sting z bólem poczuł, jak oręż czterorękiego zagnieżdża się w jego biologicznej tkance. Puścił włócznię i sięgnął za plecy, złapał Aceranianina w swoje masywne ręce i z całej siły rzucił nim o pobliskie drzewo. Grierix z hukiem uderzył o konar i osunął się bezwładnie na ziemię. Nim zdołał się podnieść, Sting z nieprzyjemnym plaskiem wyrwał berło ze swoich pleców i doskoczył do Aceranianina, po czym wbił je w jedno z czterech ramion przeciwnika. Grierix jęknął z bólu, kiedy jego ręka padła na trawę, pozostawiając w ciele wojownika plującą krwią ranę. Spojrzał na stojącego nad nim Mrocznego Łowcę. W jego oczach dostrzegł dziwny, przerażający błysk. Sting uśmiechnął się podle i już szykował się do odrąbania kolejnej ręki, kiedy nagle uwolniona przez Grierixa fala dźwiękowa posłała go w powietrze. Najemnik wypuścił broń Aceranianina z ręki i uderzył z hukiem w ziemię kilka bio dalej. Grierix z trudem wstał na równe nogi, jedną ręką przyciskając krwawiącą ranę, podszedł do swojego berła i podniósł je, po czym spojrzał na Stinga. Wciąż żył. I wydawał się niezwykle wściekły. Powoli podnosił się z ziemi, posyłając Aceranianinowi mordercze spojrzenie. Grierix wiedział, że jeśli szybko czegoś nie zrobi, Mroczny Łowca dopadnie do niego i zmiażdży go na miazgę. Sting ryknął gniewnie i ruszył na przeciwnika. Ten wystrzelił w jego kierunku Flerionowy Dysk, który ze świstem przeleciał nad głową Mrocznego Łowcy, kiedy ten ją uchylił. Eksplozja za jego plecami zwaliła go z nóg i Sting ponownie znalazł się na ziemi. Kiedy próbował wstać, ujrzał nad sobą ostre zakończenie Mrocznego Berła Krzyku. Momentalnie obrócił się na plecy i chwycił oburącz broń oponenta, nim ten zdołał zatopić ją w jego szyi. Na moment w oczach Grierixa błysnęło zdziwienie. Zaraz potem ustąpiło miejsca bólowi, kiedy Sting wyrwał berło z jego dłoni i przywalił nim w Aceranianina. Siła uderzenia była tak wielka, że posłała Grierixa na drugi koniec polany. Mroczny Łowca wstał i rąbnął berłem o swoje kolano, łamiąc je na pół. Na jego twarzy pojawił się porażająco złowieszczy uśmiech. Zaczął iść w stronę leżącego na zakrwawionej trawie Aceranina, a z jego ust powoli zaczął wydobywać się chory rechot. Po paru krokach świat jakby zawirował przed jego oczami. Stawał się coraz bardziej niewyraźny, a Stingowi coraz trudniej było utrzymywać równowagę. Czuł, jak jego oczy same się zamykają, jak powoli ogarnia go senność. Spojrzał na swoje ramię i ze zdumieniem ujrzał tkwiący w nim pocisk wystrzelony z usypiającego działka Grierixa. Przeniósł wzrok na rywala. Ten wykrzywił twarz w czymś, co miało przypominać uśmiech. Mroczny Łowca wyciągnął ku niemu rękę, lecz po paru sekundach jego oczy zamknęły się, a ciało mężczyzny runęło na ziemię, pogrążone we śnie. Acerianin wstał i wciąż trzymając się za ranę, podszedł do Stinga i spojrzał na niego. Po chwili przeniósł wzrok do góry i ujrzawszy na nim znajome kształty, odszedł w swoją stronę. Weteran bitwy o Muert miał na swoim koncie kolejne zwycięstwo. Po paru krokach zatrzymał się i spojrzał za siebie. Sting wciąż leżał na ziemi, nieświadom tego, co za chwilę go czeka. Grierix uśmiechnął się z lekka i po chwili zniknął w cieniu drzew. Żelazne Sępy zaczęły zataczać coraz niższe kręgi nad polaną. Kategoria:Wikia Kategoria:Walki Turnieju FB